Infinity Train (vehicle)
This article is about the train. Did you mean the pilot, or the series itself? The Infinity Train is the main setting of the series of the same name. Description While it appears as a regular train on the outside, it is actually of infinite length. Inside of its many boxcars, practically anything conceivable can be found, whether it be puzzles, objects, or even entire worlds. According to Owen Dennis, it is around 5 stories tall.Why doesn't tulip just jump off The train before going through a door? History Very little information is provided on the train's origin and history. According to series creator Owen Dennis and supervising director Madeline Queripel, the train appears to passengers when they are at a crossroads in their life, where they could go down one path or another. Tulip first encountered the train after she ran away from home to try to get to Game Design Camp in Oshkosh on her own. Upon trying to board, the train sucked her into the Snow Car. Train Cars These are the cars that are attached to the train and have been shown/mentioned in the show. Pilot Cars Book 1 Cars Train Documentaries Cars Book 2 Cars |Story Setting | | |- |Flying Serpents Car | |Briefly Seen | |- |Kaiju Car | |Briefly Seen | | |- |Jellyfish Car | |Briefly Seen | |- |Carrot Car | |Briefly Seen | |- |Sand Dollar Car | |Story Setting | |- |Black Market Car | |Story Setting | |- |Family Tree Car | |Story Setting |The car where M.T., Jesse, and Alan Dracula first meet. |- | rowspan="1" | "The Family Tree Car" |Family Tree Car | |Story Setting | | |- | rowspan="2" | "The Map Car" |Green Car | |Briefly Seen | | |- |Map Car | |Story Setting | |- | rowspan="5" | "The Toad Car" |Map Car | |Story Setting | |- |Toad Car | |Story Setting | | |- |Cross-Eyed Ducks Car | |Pictured |Photograph on Jesse's phone. | |- |Green Car | |Pictured |Photograph on Jesse's phone. | |- |Beach Car | |Pictured |Photograph on Jesse's phone. | |- | rowspan="3" | "The Parasite Car" |Parasite Car | |Story Setting | |- |Fashion Car | |Story Setting | | |- |Food Pyramid Car | |Story Setting | | |- | rowspan="1" | "The Lucky Cat Car" |Lucky Cat Car | |Story Setting | |- | rowspan="2" | "The Mall Car" |Mall Car | |Story Setting |Home base of The Apex. |- |Cube Car | |Story Setting | | |- | rowspan="1" | "The Wasteland" |Mall Car | |Story Setting | |- | rowspan="1" | "The Tape Car" |Passenger Preparation Car | |Story Setting | | |- | rowspan="1" | "The Number Car" |Passenger Preparation Car | |Story Setting | |} Possible/Unknown Cars These are the cars that were not shown to be real, but instead were suggested in the show. Should the Infinity Train be truly infinite, the existence of these cars is guaranteed: Trivia *In the early art of drawing the train, each car was supposed to be stamped with the train's insignia but was removed in the Pilot. The symbol was an Ouroboros fashioned into the infinity symbol with a waning gibbous moon above it (the moon is red and the shadow on it is black; inversely, it could also be a waxing crescent). **The infinity symbol is a mathematical symbol used to show the concept of infinity. The Ouroboros (a snake/serpent eating its own tail; usually drawn as a circle) is an ancient symbol used to depict continuity, cycles, and infinity. *In the pilot design of the train, the engine appears to have a valve gear, a typical gear that a steam locomotive has. But the train doesn't have a piston, so it is unknown if the train is either a Steam or a Diesel locomotive. References es:Tren Infinito pt-br:Trem Infinito ru:Бесконечный_поезд Category:Locations